Onesided
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: Wally convinces Robin to go on a date with him. Robin isn't sure about his feelings. Onesided KF/Rob Rated T for an ignorant snob on a bus and slight bloodshed. Threeshot, now with happy ending.
1. Onesided

So, I dedicate this oneshot to the many amazing writers out there, but mainly to the following four for their amazing work: MistressOfRobins, Song Six, FrankandJoe3, and Shinigami's Death Angel. I hope that my writing is 1/10 as good as any of yours! =D

For those of you who care, I am updating all my stories so that they will be in their proper order, because I did something incredibly stupid a long time ago, and it messed up their order. Also, I've been extremely depressed about the lack of response, so hopefully updating all my fics will change that -_-

Warning: This will included SLASH which means two males interacting in romantic ways. So if you dislike, why read?

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, do you think I'd be posting my ideas on a fan site?

One-sided

Robin lied on his bed, above the covers and still in his armour, tossing and turning,

_He was sitting with Kid Flash in the booth around the table in the kitchen, playing with his laptop. Out of the blue, Wally said he needed to say something, so Wally stood up._

"_I-I love you." As Kid Flash sputtered this, his face drained of colour. He stared at his feet pretending they were more important than the boy in front of him._

"_I love you too, KF." Robin said this nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from his laptop._

_Suddenly, Kid Flash had taken hold of Robin's hand with his hand, intertwining their fingers. "No Rob, I mean I _love_ you." Kid Flash's face had regained its colour and his emerald eyes were alive with passion._

"_Oh..." Was all Robin got out, "uhhhh..." Wally had heard this tone before, it was Robin's "I'm-not-interested-in-dating" voice, "Umm KF, I really like you...but I er..." Robin bit his lip, wanting to spare his best friend's feelings, yet still be on good terms with him. Deep in thought, Robin did not notice Kid Flash move closer, nor did he notice Wally pressing their lips tog_e_ther. Robin's eyes widened under his sunglasses, blood crept up to his face and he pushed away Kid Flash, "WALLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_S-s-sorry." Kid Flash's face was now a bright red, hiding his freckles, even more embarrassed about the angry glare Robin was giving him rather than actually kissing him. He was scratching the back of his neck, "Look, I know you really don't want to date right now; bu-but, could you at least promise me _one_ date?"_

_Robin bit his lip again, still looking angry; after what seemed like an eternity he answered, "Alright." Wally's face had lit up at the statement, "But only because you took something from me, and I intend to get it back. I'll see you Saturday." Robin stood up and started heading for the door._

"_Great! Wait! What did I take from you?" His face was full of confusion and bewilderment._

"_My fi- -s" Robin mumbled._

"_I'm sorry what was that?" Kid Flash asked cupping his ear._

"_My first kiss. Alright?" Robin asked before storming away from a Wally whom had doubled over, laughing._

That was two days ago and it's now Friday night. Robin had left Mount Justice that day and had not returned until 5 minutes earlier, he neither heard from Wally nor had Robin attempted to contact him. Perhaps Wally forgot? No, he was way too excited to forget something like this, right? Nahhh! It was Wally, who knew what he could forget with that poor brain capacity of his! Robin scoffed at himself for mentally attacking his very intelligent best friend. He soon fell asleep thinking about the next day wondering whether he might fall for KF. However, until tomorrow, his sexuality and personal affairs must be put on hold -he was scheduled for a nightmare about his family's death in 2 seconds and he could not be late for that.

_Younger version of Dick stood atop an elevated platform, waving to the crowd with his family, his mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then, they began. They swung from trapeze to trapeze, doing somersaults in the air, catching each other with their hands, their feet, they were all **flying**. They'd done this performances hundreds of times before, and yet, they still always brought in the crowds with their magnificent work._

_It was time for the final act, Dick sat on top an elevated platform, excitedly looking ahead of him. _He wasn't allowed to perform in the final act, because he was too young and it was too dangerous._ His entire family, was on the trapeze apparatus, entangled together, hanging on to each other.__  
><em>

_Then it happened... You could **feel** the air being sucked out of the tent... the Flying Grayson's began falling, followed by complete silence, then a scream-_

Robin awoke with a jolt, in a cold sweat, wondering if he had let out a scream. After waiting for a few seconds, no one arrived to check on him, no screaming. He determined that while the nightmares were slowly getting "better" he was still worried about the affect they had on him. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and looked at his clock, the digits read 03: 18 a.m. Totally not asterous.

When Robin awoke for the second time that morning, he yawned and looked at his clock, it was now 9: 06 a.m. When he lifted his head, there were a pair of green eyes staring at him, Wally was sitting in a chair he had pulled up. His chin resting on his fingers, as he watched Robin.

"Morning, Wally." Robin said nervously.

Wally stood up, he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, that showed off his lean build, under a black vest, loose blue denim jeans with a red and yellow Flash belt and bright white sneakers. "Morning to you," he said pointedly, his arms crossed over his chest, he was tapping his foot impatiently and quickly.

"What?" Robin asked as he yawned once more.

"I thought I asked you to be ready by 9!" Wally said throwing his arms into the air for effect.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong Kid Mouth. I never got any sort of text or call from you over the past few days." Robin said, "In any case, I just need a half hour to get ready, watch TV or something while you..." He didn't want to say 'wait' so for lack of better word, "don't not wait..." With that Robin swiftly left the warmth of his bed, leaving Wally to wallow in despair for a bit.

Wally watched as his date ran into his bathroom. He heard the sink tap turn on, then turn off. Robin spat into the sink. The shower tap was turned on. Wally stole several glances at Robin's clock at this point in time. Finally, Robin walked out wearing only a towel around his waist, "Wow..." Wally said ogling at the boy wonder, who had covered his eyes so quickly that the Flash would've thought he were a speedster.

"WALLY! What are you doing here!" Robin screamed.

"Well, I –uh... just wanted... t-to make... sure that you were...uh...wow~" Wally stuttered still staring at Robin's bare, lithe, lean, muscular form.

"Did you think I was just going to let you watch me change!" Robin was now waving his other arm frantically, as if trying to swat a fly.

"No...I'll meet you in the living room..." Wally said as he begrudgingly walked out the room, stealing one last glance at Robin, surprised he didn't hit a wall or something on the way out.

Robin stared at his clock which, now read 09: 30 a.m. He wrenched his closet open, relieved and worried to find only one set of civvies in his closet.

When he walked back to the kitchen/living room, it happened like a movie, all eyes panned to him. Artemis wolf-whistled, Aqualad simply stared at his friend from above the top of his book, M'gann had dropped the pan she was holding, Conner spared him a look, if you could call it that, he was now slightly drooling into his cereal, and Wally had turned from his spot at the couch, and once more started to gawk at his friend.

Robin had pulled on black skinny jeans, a crimson red long-sleeved T-shirt, and a black hoodie which accentuated his lean muscles (and hid his utility belt), his sunglasses on his face, he was wearing white and blue tennis shoes and his hair was ruffled into oblivion! I mean, his hair was nice. "Wow, hot date or something Robin?" Artemis snickered as she noticed the blush on his face.

"Date? Yes, hot? I'm not so sure..." Robin said as Wally sped over to him.

"DUDE! I am like so totally offended!" Wally said his voice simply oozing out sarcasm, he threw an arm over Robin's shoulders. M'gann let out a happy shriek and hugged both of them.

"Wally! You finally confessed!" M'gann ignored the looks Aqualad gave her. She was probably going to be scolded for looking into Wally's thoughts. Wally had turned a bright red.

"Whoa, Miss M calm down, this is only a dry run."

"_That's the only thing that's dry,_" Artemis said under her breath

"I'm not so sure about my feelings towards KF." Robin looked at his friend, and saw something he couldn't currently define on his friend's face, "C'mon, KF, don't pull that face; I'm doing this for you anyways."

Wally pulled a strong face and he pulled Robin by his hand screaming over his shoulder, "Don't expect us back anytime soon!"

"So Wally, do you plan on telling why we won't be back 'anytime soon'?" Robin asked him as they stopped outside a bus stop.

"Well, I kinda had the whole day planned..." Wally said looking down at his feet again.

"So long as you're paying for all this~" Robin said smiling.

Wally swallowed, "O-ok." The bus ride was nice, that is until two teenagers no more than Robin's age stepped on the bus.

"I don't understand what's wrong with gay people! I mean I can understand girls being lesbians, girls are _hot_." The teenager that was shorter, blonde and wearing what appeared to be skater clothes said, Wally had clenched his fists, so hard they turned white. This did not go unnoticed by Robin.

"Dude! You can't say that, someone on the bus might be gay." His friend who was a brunette and wearing a school uniform said quickly.

"No, I can totally be a dick in public-"

"Would that be due to your lack of one?" Robin asked, he had stood up glaring at the boy behind his sunglasses, "Rob-" Wally said imploringly, tugging on his sleeve to sit back down, "No, it's fine Wally."

"Excuse me?" The kid asked looking angry and flustered.

"Dude, it's the 21st century and you're complaining about homosexuals? You know that the more gay guys there are, the less competition you have right? But that doesn't matter, because female_or_ male I doubt someone would want to step into the bedroom with your sorry, arrogant, bigoted ass." Robin said this all in one breath, "C'mon Wally, this is our stop."

Wally shouted a nervous "thank you" to the bus driver. Before he turned to Robin, who had crossed his arms across his chest and looked miffed, "You know, that guy wasn't worth it. But thank you all the same."

"Who said I did that for you." It was a statement and not a question, Robin needed to spend less time with Batman.

"If you didn't do it for me, than who did you do it for?" Wally asked as they started walking in a random direction, Robin dropped his angry look and looked flustered: his face pink and his ears red.

"M-me? I don't know." Robin replied, "Sorry I dragged you off the bus, where were we supposed to go?"

"It's fine, Robin. We were heading out to get brunch or something but..." Wally was interrupted by Robin's stomach growling, "I suppose a large breakfast will do for now." He said laughing.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch: they got Belgium Waffles, took a walk in a beautiful luxurious park, ate lunch, watched a movie, played some games at an arcade, had dinner, and were currently gazing at a couple of stars. Wally was getting braver: he pulled Robin closer to him as they gazed into the stars.

"You know Rob, the stars are beautiful, and so are you." Wally whispered into Robin's ear, Wally then kissed his temple.

"Dude, that's such a _line_, but thank you all the same." Robin said, his head was leaning on Wally's chest, he could hear Wally's quickened heartbeat, whether due to him being a speedster or due to the closeness, Robin wasn't sure.

He was sure, however, that he still thought of Wally as a friend, he felt a twinge of pain for not feeling the same way, however, people don't randomly change sexuality just because someone tells them they love them.

Robin lifted his head from Wally's chest; it was Robin's turn to have his face drain of colour and to pretend his feet were more interesting than Wally, "Wally, I-I really appreciate all the affection you've given me today, I've close to never felt so loved." Robin felt sad, since his parents death, he never ever felt this much emotion, even when Bruce took him in, even when he became Robin, even when he first met Wally, even when he first joined Young Justice.

Robin swallowed, hard, "But," Wally sighed, "I don't think that I can feel the same way that you feel for me. We'll always be the best of friends." Robin grabbed Wally's hands and kissed Wally on the cheek, Wally blushed and raised a his fingers to touch where Robin's soft lips had been.

"A-alright, thank you for going on the date, in the first place." Wally hugged Robin in a vain attempt to hide his sorrow. He knew it was a long shot for Robin to like him back, but he still felt the pain. "Do you want to go back to the cave now?"

"Can we stay a little longer?" Robin placed his head on Wally's chest.

"Robin, please, if you really don't like me, _please_, don't make it harder on me." Wally pleaded, his saddened eyes staring straight into Robin's sunglasses.

Robin raised his head, looking confused, "but don't you like my head on your chest? I know If our roles were reversed I would..."

"Robin, I _love_ it, and I love you, but if you continue to touch me, I don't think I'd be able to hold back."

"Oh, alright then..." Robin looked up into the stars currently unable to fully appreciate their beauty, "KF, can we go back to the cave now?"

"Sure..." Wally had motioned that he was going to pick up Robin, perhaps bridal style; however, Robin motioned for him to turn around so he would climb onto his back, "Don't fall off you hear me?"

"Of course, I'm not the boy wonder because I let go." Robin said, intertwining his fingers around the speedster's neck, as they sped off towards Mount Justice.

* * *

><p>And that marks the end of this story~ For now it is complete. At some point in the future I may continue, seeing as I left it open... Please point out any mistakes I may have made. Also, apologies that I didn't go into detail about the date, I just thought that if I did then the story would be too long and if they seem OOC, I tried to make Robin awkward, I mean, because going on a date with your best friend who you know loves you, but you're unsure about your own feelings. And Wally seems too soft spoken for me, but I think I'll attribute that too Megara's line, "People do crazy things, when you're in love" Or something like that, I haven't watched <em>Hercules <em>in a while...

Also, that thing on the bus, I didn't make it up. It actually happened to my sister, but she didn't say anything because she couldn't think of something to say that she deemed insulting enough.


	2. Dreamscape

Hello Fanfiction, my dear friend~  
>I have decided to continue this story, due to four certain people, whom have asked me too (Some in passing, but still) I was also surprised that no one mentioned the guy on the bus, but, oh well~<p>

Also, should I write even more chapters (And I most likely will), I will tell you that I am currently alternating to Wally's point of view, and will most likely rotate back through Wally's and Dick's POV until the end (of the story).

Warnings: Boys still be interacting in romantic ways

Disclaimer is on the first chapter, please read it if you have not already done so

Dreamscape

Wally brought Robin back to Mount Justice. Despite the hopeful looks on the team's faces, Robin ran straight to his room. The sight of tears were clearly on his face.

"Wally, are you that bad on a date?" Artemis asked standing up from her position on the couch, everyone else too, had stood up and cornered Wally.

"No, he just...isn't like me." Wally said sadly, he hung his head. M'gann had covered her mouth and immediately made to hug and cradle Wally.

"Wally, I'm so sorry!" She whispered into his ear, however it was still audible for everyone else.

"It's fine M'gann, I mean it's not your fault that I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend." Tears had threatened to leave Wally's dull emerald eyes. Kaldur placed a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, Wally did not look up.

"Perhaps, you would like some time off, to cool down?" Kaldur asked.

"Maybe, but I think I would like be alone right now. Good night." Wally said hurriedly and ran to his room as well.

"What are we going to do about this?" Superboy asked, clearly distressed at his friends' sadness.

"It is their problem, the only thing we can do is stay out of the way, and extend our hands if either fall too hard," Kaldur replied.

"Well, Wally's already fallen, he just won't take our hands." Artemis retorted, a scowl on her face. She may not be too fond of Wally, but they were a team and he clearly needed help.

"In any case, we should not bother either of them, for now. They need their rest," Kaldur said, "I am off to bed, for it is awfully late." With that everyone else soon followed suit and went to bed.

An ear splitting scream reverberated throughout Mount Justice. Wally stumbled out of his bed. The scream came from the left of his door: Robin's room! He opened his door swiftly, to his right Superboy too had heard the scream and was out of bed, still in his nightwear, consisting of his regular shirt and Superman boxers. To his far left Kaldur had already begun to walk to Robin's door, he too was in his nightwear, a simple t-shirt and ocean blue boxers. They were soon met with Artemis whom had drawn up her bow, and M'gann, both in nightgowns. They all stared at Robin's door for a moment. Another scream.

"There's so much pain and suffering." M'gann whispered, her face contorted with pain.

Wally moved to open Robin's door, to the left of the door a hole appeared, with a computer inside it. Its screen read "Password" in a glowing red. Wally's fingers quickly danced across the keyboard, and Robin's door swung open. The five of them surged in.

Robin lay on his bed. His hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat; his shirt was stained in several places with sweat as well. He frequently twitched, his breathing shallow and quick. Robin released another scream, to which Superboy had to cover his ears. All five stared at their youngest teammate for a moment, unsure of what to do. M'gann's face became distorted with even more pain and sadness.

Wally had grabbed Robin's hand with his left, intertwining their fingers as he had done several days before, he grasped their hands in his right. Robin calmed a bit more, he twitched less frequently.

The other four remained still and disturbed. After a large quantity of time, or perhaps no time at all, Superboy and Artemis escorted M'gann out as she began crying about Robin's pain. For the second time that night Kaldur placed a comforting, warm, friendly hand on Wally's shoulder, Wally still did not look at Kaldur.

"Take care of him, Wally. Good night." As soon as Kaldur left, Wally moved Robin's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead, murmuring comforting words, unsure if Robin heard them. Though, Robin seemed to calm down a bit more after hearing Wally's voice. Wally stood to get a chair. However, Robin's grip on his own hand was surprising,

"P-please! _Please_! Don't leave me! Not you too!" Robin's voice was a desperate, hoarse whisper.

"Rob-" Robin had twitched at this, "I promise, I will never leave you." Wally knelt beside Robin's bed, their fingers still intertwined and Wally's right hand still grasped this hold. He kissed Robin's cheek and drifted off to sleep.

When Wally woke, his fingers were no longer intertwined with Robin's, and he was in his room, on his bed, "A dream?" Wally asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"No." Robin said.

Wally looked up, sure enough, Robin was sitting on his cluttered desk, wearing sunglasses and had changed out of his night clothing, he was currently wearing the same thing he had the day before, a crimson long sleeved t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Robin picked up a bowl from his desk and walked over to Wally, handing him the bowl of cereal. He then kissed Wally's forehead, causing him to blush.

"Thank you, for staying with me." Robin said simply, before he walked over to Wally's desk to perch himself upon it, much like a bird would.

"No problem." Wally said as he shovelled the cereal into his mouth. Robin striaghforwardly watched his friend. Wally paused, "Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?"

Robin looked away, "No."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes." Robin took in a breath, "I dreamed I was at a circus."

"Why were you at a circus? You told me you hate them." Wally tilted his head, still putting spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"Because," Robin sighed, "I just was, OK?" He said hastily.

"Robin, you really don't have to tell me anything."

"But I want to! You stayed with me, in what looked like the most uncomfortable position ever, _holding my hand_. What kind of best friend, or friend of any sort, would I be if I didn't tell you?" Wally noticed that Robin was stroking his right hand.

"But Batman will kill you if you divulge any information about your personal affairs." Wally had finished the last bit of cereal and had raised the bowl to his lips, to drink the milk.

"I talked to Batman this morning, he was against it and he put up a fight, however I was able to convince him to let me tell you." Robin said, still looking at the wall.

"Well, I'm going to be here all morning, or at least, until my legs regain their feeling." Wally said.

"OK, so I was at this circus right? Then," Robin took a breath, and it looked like he forced himself to look at Wally, "I saw my family fall to their death."

"Is that why you said, "don't leave me, not you too."?" Wally asked, his eyes wide with excitement, wonder, elation, and... _sorrow_.

"I guess...anyways, that dream I've had a lot. It doesn't bother me as much." Robin ignored the look on Wally's face and pressed on,

"But after that, I dreamed we were on a mission. It went completely wrong, and w-we were cornered by a large amount of people, who were all armed. As one of them made to shoot me, y-y-you jumped in front of the bullet, taking a shot to the heart. S-Superboy and M'gann th-they went crazy, I'd never seen either of them that angry, and I never want to again; they charged straight at the crowd, attacking, maiming, _killing_, everyone they could. Artemis and Kaldur tried to stop them, while you just _died_ in my arms. You had never, ever looked so f-fragile, so h-h-helpless, and I couldn't help you! I was useless! I couldn't take it. I wanted to join M'gann and Superboy. I-I screamed, I guess in real life too."

Wally cleared his throat, Robin was clearly crying, even behind his sunglasses. As tears began streaming down his face, "Oh, Rob, I-I don't know what to say."

"Tell me, you'll never, ever take a bullet for me." Robin had looked away again, he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He put them back on then turned to Wally.

"Rob! How could I possibly promise that! I would heal and you wouldn't! Of course I'm-"

"DON'T!" Robin had removed his sunglasses again, not bothering to turn away, his blue eyes gleamed with the tears in his eyes. Wally stared awestruck as Robin wiped the tears away once more. Wally wished he hadn't seen Robin's eyes: his beauty was one more thing to add to Wally's list of reasons to love the boy wonder, "Not after that. Don't you _dare_ leave me. _Please Wally_, I'm _imploring_ you."

Wally had never seen Robin so sad, never had he been this desperate, "Okay Rob, for you. I promise to not take any hits for you," Wally said this slowly and unsurely; Robin's sniffling certainly did not help. A comfortable yet, somewhat, awkward silence fell upon them.

Robin sniffled one last time, "Thanks Wally, again. For everything." Robin walked over to Wally and hugged him. Wally hugged back, he was now sure that he should break his promise to Robin, he would have to take every hit for him. To keep him intact, perfect, beautiful, innocent.

"If you don't come out by lunch, I'll bring it to you." Robin said as he replaced his sunglasses and walked out of Wally's room.

Wally wondered what had just happened. Not only had Robin kissed his forehead and hugged him, Robin had never really initiated any of their displays of affection, aside from punching him in the arm, he had shown him his eyes, begged him to let people hurt him rather than let Wally take the hit, and he had wanted to join the dream versions of M'gann and Superboy in hurting the people who killed him.

Was that just Robin's way of showing affection? Or was Robin beginning to feel for Wally as well? _He watched you _die _in his arms_, _of course he was just being protective_. However, Wally saw the way he was stroking his hand. It was gingerly, tender, carefully, as if it were a pet. And he wasn't aware he was doing it, either. Wally drifted off to sleep once more, pondering these questions.

Wally got up sometime later, changed and walked into the living room/kitchen. Robin and everyone else were huddled on the couch, clearly talking. Wally looked at the stove, there was a pot on it, and several dishes in the sink.

"Wally!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up.

"Er, was I interrupting something?" Wally asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No, not at all." Came Kaldur's deep voice.

"Want some lunch? I made soup." Robin said, walking into the kitchen, eerily happy. Wally walked closer to him,

"What's _wrong_?" Wally whispered quickly into his ear.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you ask that?" Robin said, turning on the burner, as Wally grabbed a spoon and a bowl.

"Because you told me you watched me _die _in your arms, then you're having a very quiet skull session with our team, and now you're falsely happy."

"I am not falsely happy!" Robin said a smile gracing his face.

"I can still see the tear tracks, Rob." Wally whispered, wiping them off.

"Look, the Team can't know about my dream , okay?" Robin had lowered his voice, "I told them I watched M'gann and Superboy maim, injure, kill and what not, I didn't tell them I watched you die. So, don't mention it. They were just trying to help me get through my dream, I told them how scared I was for and because of M'gann and Superboy." He was now scooping ladlefuls of soup into the bowl.

"So, why the happy?" Wally inquired.

"I don't know, I guess seeing you _alive_ made me happy." Robin said thrusting the bowl of soup into Wally's hand. They walked to the aisle where people usually prepared the meals, Wally sat on a stool drinking the soup, while Robin merely stood there watching him. The Team was too.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," came Artemis' voice.

Batman appeared on the large television, "Robin, I need you in Gotham. Now." Then he was gone.

"I guess I have to go now." Robin said. He ran towards the zeta beam projectors and was gone.

Wally hastily finished his soup, and ran to the team, "What did he tell you about his dream?"

"He said that he watched as Superboy and I killed a group of armed criminals." M'gann replied.

"That's what he told you to tell me, isn't it? What were you guys _really_ talking about?" Wally asked, looking at each one of them

"I believe that it will be up to Robin to tell you what he has told us, as he asked us to only tell you what happened in his dream." Kaldur said, eyes not leaving his book.

"Yeah, if he didn't tell you then we aren't." Artemis said coolly. Her eyes, too, weren't leaving the book in her hand. Superboy merely grunted, staring at the empty television screen, while M'gann looked into Wally's eyes.

"Fine." Wally said curtly. He walked out of the room sulking.

* * *

><p>Robin returned later after dinner, having taken down the Riddler, in one of his simpler schemes.<p>

Wally, however, was still sulking, he couldn't go home because his parents were out on their second honeymoon and requested that he stay at Mount Justice. He also couldn't go see Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, because while he was always welcome there, he couldn't simply barge in and ask to stay for a while, at least, he couldn't do it with feeling guilty and loathe himself for a while.

"Hey." Robin said softly, closing the door behind him. Wally was reading a random comic book, not really reading or looking, but staring blankly.

"Hi."

"I-Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" Robin asked cautiously

"Why? Won't you be freaked out I might I don't know, do something?"

"_You_ might be scared of doing something, but I think you can control yourself perfectly fine."

"Robin, what did you _really_ dream last night?" Wally's comic book lay on the floor, forgotten

"I told you what I dreamt."

"Then why talk in hushed tones with the rest of the team?"

"..."

"Exactly." Wally picked up the comic book again, and placed it on his already overflowing desk. Robin ran to Wally, and threw his arms around his waist,

"I don't want to lose you again, Wally. Seeing you dead and broken and _dead_ really hurt." Robin was now sobbing, "I _can't_ lose anyone else. Not you. Not anyone."

Wally wheeled around and pulled Robin into a tight hug, feeling Robin's sunglasses dig into his chest, though he could hardly care, "Robin, how could you possibly think, that I would want to leave you?"

"I-I rejected you." Robin's voice was a hoarse whisper, so small, Wally almost didn't hear it. Wally tilted Robin's face up, and pulled off his sunglasses.

"Don't be silly. We'll always be the best of friends. Whether or not your love is the same as mine." Wally's emerald green eyes stared directly into Robin's teary blue ones.

"Promise?" Robin asked, feeling foolish and childish.

"Already did." Robin wrapped his arms around Wally's neck and pressed his lips to Wally's. Wally melted for a moment, feeling Robin's soft lips on his, he pushed Robin away, however, "Wait! You really need to be sure to want it Robin."

"Wally. I know I said that I said that I told you what I dreamt. I lied."

"I kinda figured, so what did you really dream about?"

"I dreamt that we were on our date again. I dreamt that everything went the same. Except at the end, when we were gazing up at the stars." Robin looked into Wally's eyes once more, they were staring at him as if to say 'go on,' "And when I kissed you on the lips, on my own accord, it felt so right, like it was meant to be."

"Yet, you say that you rejected me?" Wally asked, confused.

"Because of what happened after that. I dreamt later we had broken up. And that's where the mission came in. I had broken up with you, and even so you selfless, heroic, moron! You threw yourself in front of that bullet." Silent tears were streaming down Robin's face, "And that's where I realised that I-I love you too, KF."

"Then why wait until now to tell me?" Wally was completely confused, Robin knew of Wally's feelings, Robin discovered his own feelings, Robin knew the team was okay with them, he had already talked to Batman. Why wait?

He felt something wet on his chest, he went to touch it. Red, slimy, thick._ Blood_. He could no longer feel his right arm. There was a tube going into the vein. He looked at Robin. He was no longer there. He looked around, darkness.

* * *

><p>I'm so evil. I'm ending it off here, 'cause I planned on making this into three chapters if I did extend it. Mainly 'cause it started with Robin so it should end with Robin. I hope you enjoyed this dreamy escque chapter~<p>

If you figured out the hints I dropped about it being a dream, congratz~

If you just reread to check for said hints, congratz~


	3. Two way Street

Hello Sweetie~(Sorry been watching Doctor who)

So to clear things up: In the last chapter we were in Wally's subconscious where Wally was dreaming, occasionally he would experience things that are happening in the real world (Such as the team watching him) and sometimes, he would reverse the roles of things happening ( Such as when he thought he was comforting Robin, Robin was holding _his_ hand and was murmuring comforting words to him instead)

Warning: Males _still_ acting in romantic ways

Two-Way Street

"DOCTOR!" Robin screamed pressing the red, 'emergency' button. He was in a hospital room, watching his best friend as his heartbeat increased from close to zero to 110 in a second and rising. "NURSE!" A doctor rushed in, saw the heart monitor, then called in the others, the nurses carted away his bed, "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at him for a moment, most likely wanting to say 'yes', "We will do the best we can."

The rest of the team, Batman, and Barry Allen had rushed in too, "Robin, i-it's going to be okay. He can heal, I know he will," Flash said, more or less trying to convince himself and Robin at the same time.

"Then why didn't he heal when he took that bullet?!" Robin knew that Barry was only trying to help, but he couldn't help but feel angry. After all, if it had hit Robin, it wouldn't have been lethal, a tear in his muscles maybe; but, Wally had all the wrong timing, a couple of milliseconds later and it would have grazed his heart just barely, leaving him with 'only' a punctured lung. However, he wasn't a couple of milliseconds later, and it _did_ hit his heart.

"Robin," Kaldur attempted to comfort him by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he jerked his shoulder away, not looking at Kaldur.

"Don't you 'Robin' me, Kaldur. You all know that I should've been the one to take that bullet, I would've been a lot safer."

"No, you wouldn't," Batman interjected, watching Robin, carefully, calculatingly, _fatherly_.

"Yes. I would've. I saw the slug. I know how hot it was in that room. It wasn't a perfect shot on me. I would've lived, with only a bone fracture at worst," Robin replied, angry no one was on his side, despite the fact they were trying to be.

"No you wouldn't have been safe, because you would've had a bone fracture, at worst." Batman replied.

"_It's safer than being shot in the heart_." Robin hissed.

"And Wally was already shot in the heart, before then kiddo. Being shot physically just added to the pain." It was Barry who had put his hand on Robin's shoulder this time. Robin didn't jerk his shoulder away, shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You shot him in the heart. Indirectly, and emotionally, but you still did it." Robin looked scandalized, scared, and _angry_.

"What would you know?" He hissed once more, turning away from all of them. He finally jerked his shoulder away from the speedster's grip.

"Robin, please, we're only trying to help." M'gann pleaded.

"Then help W-Wally, I don't need help," Robin hissed, his voice breaking at the mention of his best friend's name.

"Listen here, Robin. We would help Wally if we can, but until then you have to suck it up and realise that you would've done the same for Wally, and that your roles being reversed wouldn't be much different. So shut up and let us help you." Artemis berated him, Robin let out a sigh. He knew she was right. Nevertheless, it felt good to at least vent out some of his feelings.

"You're right."

"Damn right I'm right." Artemis said proudly, but she became solemn at once, "However, Wally's tough, you know he started healing, or else he wouldn't, couldn't _have_ a heartbeat."

Silence fell upon them all. No one knew what to say, and no one would've known to listen. The silence was so overbearing, one by one they all left Wally's empty room. Batman ordered the Team to go back to Mount Justice, and if they were to return, they were to be in their civilian clothing (An obvious order, yet required). Batman was already out of costume (though his secret identity still secret). Superboy was the only who didn't return, saying something about rest. Obviously he meant that seeing Wally broken would sadden him even more.

"Wallace West's family?" A doctor had walked back into the room, holding a clipboard.

"Yes?" Robin and Barry had said in unison.

"As you know, a few moments into surgery, we realised nothing was wrong with him. Then we suggested that he rest for a while. It seemed, however, that he had slipped into a coma. His heart rate was decreasing in this state, which was normal. Until not a few hours ago, when his heart rate spiked way over 125. The rapid change in heart rate put his body into shock." The doctor paused and scanned his notes once more, every one of them seemed to be holding in a breath, "He is currently resting, but in a couple more hours he should be fine to see visitors. Two people at most please, until he is back to normal." With that, everyone released their breath as the doctor walked away.

"See Robin, nothing to fear." Artemis said, as if she hadn't believed her own words earlier.

A couple hours passed, and they were allowed to see Wally again. Robin and Barry were first, obviously.

"Wally!" Robin and Barry exclaimed as they ran into the room.

"Hey," he said meekly, "Want to tell me why I'm in the hospital?"

"Do you not remember?" Robin asked, Barry had pulled up a chair, whereas Robin stood next to Wally's bed.

"Last I remember, we were in my room. And you were crying your eyes out about losing people. We kissed. Then you weren't there, and my chest was bleeding, then there wasn't anything. And I woke up here," he had whispered all but the last part into Robin's ear.

"Well, after our _date_ I ran to my room. Soon the Cave was quiet. However, the bad guys, they broke in. It was the middle of the night. We fought, we regrouped, but we were cornered. They were armed. One of them made to shoot me. You being the speedster you are, jumped in front of the bullet. It ripped through your heart, but your abilities acted quickly, you started to heal, you expelled the bullet. But you looked dead for a moment. Superboy and M'gann were distraught, they went on a rampage. They injured everyone there except for Artemis, Kaldur, and I. I ran you to a hospital while they contacted Flash and Batman. And so, here we are." Robin said, a lone tear went down his face.

"You gave us a scare, Wally," Barry interjected, making his presence known once more.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause such pain," Wally said, gripping his bed-sheets.

"Well, the rest of the Team, minus Superboy is here. Would you like to see them?" Barry offered, obviously attempting to, and failing to, ignore the tension between his nephew and the boy wonder.

"Yeah." With that, Barry left the two to talk; though he sent a knowing look to his nephew. Robin immediately kissed Wally's forehead, his lips softer than when they were in the dream.

"Don't ever do that again. You selfless, heroic, moron."

"Funny, you said that in my dream." Wally said, looking into Robin's sunglasses, "Hey could you take off your sunglasses?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if my dream was right." Wally said, his eyes filled with wonder, Robin took off his sunglasses, revealing his lively, deep blue eyes. He then hastily replaced them when he heard footsteps, "So my dream was right. But you're prettier when you aren't crying."

"Shut up."

"Robin, it's time to go. You have school." Batman's voice came through the door as M'gann and Kaldur walked in.

"So does Artemis!"

"She too is off, saying it was fine to not see Wally."

"It's okay Robin," Wally's voice came softer than the moment before. Robin looked at him bent down to give him a hug then left.

The entire day at school, Dick Grayson could not concentrate. He kept thinking about Wally, alone and broken; _but healing_, he reminded himself.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Robin rushed out of his class. Not caring what the homework was. Someone would tell him, anyways. He rushed off back to the hospital. The lady at the front desk said Wally had been moved, as he was rapidly healing. She told Robin the new room number, Robin hurriedly said thanks and rushed off to see his friend.

The Flash was still in Wally's room, they were whispering quietly. Robin looked in the window, he could barely make out Wally's lips, "_-I lo- him._" The Flash now said something, "_It's not ju- ho-nes_" The Flash now said something, "_No, I would – be – on mi-ons_" The Flash chuckled, said something, then got up.

He walked into the hallway, examined Robin for a moment, "Take good care of him, Robin."

"Robin!" Wally exclaimed, as his best friend appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, I kind of ran over here from my school," Robin noted. "So, what were you and The Flash talking about?"

Wally cleared his throat, "First off Robin, do you like me back?" The look in his eyes was undeniable, he was questioning something, perhaps his dream.

"I thought we went over this." Robin said.

"However, some things in my dream, they were _real_. I want to know if what you said there was real too." Wally was once again looking at his feet, or what he could see of them, he was covered in a blanket.

"Yes. Watching you die, it made me realise that I couldn't bear to lose you, physically...emotionally..." Robin paused, "_romantically_," Robin barely whispered this.

"So, you wouldn't break up with me?" Wally asked, eyes hopeful.

"Not in a long shot." Robin leaned in to kiss Wally's forehead again, then intertwined his fingers with Wally's, as he done every time he visited him in the past few days.

"I just told Uncle Barry that I love you. He gave us his blessings, but said he'd be checking up on us." At Robin's clear, ironic, discomfort Wally changed the subject, "Tell me, how long was I out?"

"A couple of days."

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Holding your hand."

"You softie."

"Shut up."

"So, want to give us another go? I mean when I get out of this bed of course."

"I'd have to ask Batman..."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, really. I can ask him now, he's probably wondering where I am anyways..." Robin laughed, "No he probably isn't wondering where I am, but I'll ask him anyways. Stay right here."

"But I don't want too!" Wally whined, half-heartedly, yet still whining.

"Stay." Robin took a step back, "Stay." Repeat previous action, "Stay." Repeat once more, "Good dog!" Robin left the room ignoring Wally's scowl. He took out his cell phone.

"Bruce?"

"_Hi, Dick. You're meeting Wally in the hospital._" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. Bruce, can we talk?"

"_We're talking now._"

"Right, well, what would you say if I were gay?"

"_Will it affect the missions?_" For the first time in a while, Bruce was asking a question to which he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"No."

"_Will I have to castrate the person if he gets to frisky?_"

"Bruce, I think that's a little harsh."

"_You didn't answer the question._"

"No, _I _will do that if he gets out of bounds." Bruce made a sound of agreement, and perhaps he was proud? "It's Wally."

"_I figured._"

"Can I date him?"

"_Perhaps._"

"Please tell me you aren't going to kidnap him in the middle of the night."

"_How else will I test him?_"

"You could _talk_ to him. And by 'talk', I don't mean shove poison into his mouth, _or any other part of his body_, and then not give him the antidote until he swears not to touch me."

"_Fine._"

"Is that "fine" as in, "I will talk to him." Or "fine" as in, "I will do something just as horrific if not worse"."

"_Both_."

"Bruce! I really like him!" Robin realised he had shouted in a hospital, all the nurses were now staring at him, he said a hasty "sorry" before turning around, looking at a wall.

"_I promise to not hurt him _too_ much._"

"Bruce." Robin was tired of this, if Bruce couldn't tell, he would need to give up his "greatest detective in the world" title.

"_I promise _I _won't hurt him._"

"Don't try to drag Alfred into this!" Bruce sighed heavily into the phone.

"_You're sure he won't hurt you?_"

Robin scoffed at this, "If he hurt me, _you_ will be the least of his problems." Bruce made another sound of approval, "Is that a _yes_?" Robin was absolutely ecstatic for the answer.

"_Your second date will happen in Gotham. I will be watching._" With that Bruce hung up.

Robin ran into Wally's room and hugged him tightly, "He said _yes_!"

"That's great, but we can't date if you suffocate me!" Wally's voice came out slightly raspy at the ending, Robin let go, blushing.

"Sorry, it's just I'm so excited!"

"Robin, I won't be let out of this hospital for a while you know."

"Would you like me to come here every day and hold your hand?" As Robin said it, he took Wally's hand into his anyways.

"I think that'd be nice." Wally said, a blush forming on his face.

Robin leaned in to kiss Wally once again. Wally's lips were chapped, yet still perfect and completely _Wally_, "I-I think I love you, Wally."

"I love you too, Rob." Wally replied nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Note: I know that Dick Grayson can't lip read (Or at least to my knowledge he can't) But he knows a bit of American Sign Language, so he should be able to read lips, even if it's a bit.<p>

Also I was unsure about Wally's healing capabilities, so I made it so that his body healed faster than his brain could realize it, hence the apparent death despite working organs and such.

Story is now complete! =D I need to learn to make a proper ending. Though I suppose a kiss is a good ending...

Any mistakes are completely my own, and I would greatly appreciate it if you pointed out any grammar/spelling errors.

Also, I hope I got Batman/Robin banter alright, probably didn't, though.

In regards to the chapter title: _love is a two-way street, whether or not it is one-sided_. (If that made sense)

If it so tickles your funny bone, could you review this story, and perhaps read and, perhaps, review my other fics, as well?


End file.
